stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
16 Years
Nine Years is a fictional horror novel written by Gilbert Martinez. This story is told in the omniscient point of view, and the narrator is never specified. As of February 19, 2012, the book is incomplete and in the process of being written. Plot Summary ! For the time being, the first three items have been summarized. ! 'Prologue: He's Back' The story starts off in October of 2015 with Vector, Ren, Big, and Wiley, who are all in their 20’s or 30’s, receiving phone calls from Gil, who at this time is 18 years old, and learning that the antagonist is back. The four head to University Place, Washington, from their current locations and begin to recall memories from nine years in the past - 2006. 'Part One: Into the Tunnel' 'December 2006' In this part, the main characters are all between the ages of 9 and 26 years old. 'New on the Block' It starts off with Gil arriving in the city from Germany and moving to an apartment complex. The next day, he goes outside and befriends Ren, Wiley, Big, and Vector. When Gil gets a photo album from Germany, after receiving permission from his mother and due to Ren’s curiosity, and shows his new friends, they all encounter the antagonist for the first time, though they think nothing of it at first. However, they realize how threatening it is when, straight out of the picture into reality, it takes Gil’s left arm and tries to pull him in, only to face failure because Gil is rescued by his friends. Gil suffers a series of ladder-like cuts that go up to his left arm’s socket joint. The group all reassures themselves and each other that it was all in their heads, and the cuts are just merely from the paper. Wiley, the oldest of the five, thoroughly treats the wounds and sternly makes Gil promise to never reveal the wounds. The group then disperses and leave for their apartments. Gil takes his album with him. 'Encounters' When Wiley returns to his apartment, he reminisces over his days when he was still chasing the Roadrunner, whose skeleton is on display in Wiley’s apartment. When he goes to have a drink of water, however, Wiley notices that the Roadrunner’s skeleton is suddenly not in its display case. When he looks behind him, he finds the skeleton standing at the door, not moving. Wiley places it in the case again and then proceeds to watch some TV. However, the only thing that appears on the screen are the words “I’M GONNA FRIGGING KILL YOU!” written in runny, fresh blood, and the TV refuses to shut off. He then hears “Meep meep!” to his right side and finds the skeleton of the Roadrunner, completely animate. It threatens him and tries to peck out his eyes. When Wiley manages to knock off its head, it makes a series of demonic, screeching voices before collapsing into nothing but a scattered pile of bones with a pool of blood surrounding it. When the bones disappear into nothingness, the TV turns off and on again, showing Wiley its true programming. He checks on the display case one last time and finds the Roadrunner’s skeleton, intact and inanimate. As Wiley slumps into his sofa, taking everything that had just happened to him in, fourteen-year-old Vector is seen playing his keyboard, practicing a simple version of “Greensleeves.” He is in Gil’s bedroom, where Gil watches in awe as his friend plays the song almost perfectly. Gil asks him how to play it, and Vector shows him step-by-step. Before Gil is able to practice it, though, the Imperial Eagle on the German flag he has in his room talks to them in a demonic voice that has a thick German accent attached to it. As it talks, blood begins to ooze from the places where each wall meets very slowly, and, when the Eagle stops talking, it suddenly emerges from the flag and becomes a whole swarm of huge, black crows. The Crows peck at and scratch Vector and Gil, who try to fend them off. While Vector does his best trying to protect Gil, the two manage to escape the bedroom and block it with a chair. They are both left with nicks and small gouge marks. Seconds later, the noise suddenly stops. Tentatively, Vector and Gil enter the room again and find it to be completely empty of the Crows, though there are shards of broken glass and coagulated blood on the walls. The Eagle is back on the German flag in its proper position. Vector pokes the flag and finds that the Eagle is lifeless again. When Vector’s mother, Betty Anne, comes to pick him up, Vector leaves Gil’s apartment. When Gil looks around his room and remembers the Crows and Eagle, Gil breaks down and cries, in a way so that his mother can’t hear him. Meanwhile, Ren enjoys the scenery from his back patio, almost relaxed enough to fall asleep. He takes a drink of lemonade and watches seagulls fly overhead. When he takes another drink, however, he notices the lemonade suddenly tastes like cold, liquid iron. He looks at the drink and spills its contents in horror when he finds out the lemonade had turned into blood, and the ice cubes became eyeballs that peered directly into his own. He backs away when he sees the eyeballs form one massive eyeball. When the Eyeball tries to attack him, Ren throws broken glass into It, squirting Its blood and pus onto him and the patio. The Eyeball then disappears, and Ren is left standing there, the blood and pus of the Eyeball turning into fresh water. Without another word, he goes back inside. 'What In the World Is That Thing, Anyway?' 'Christmas Horrors' 'November 2015' 'Back to Washington' 'It's Been Far Too Long, Hasn't It?' 'The Shock of a Lifetime' 'Thankskilling' 'The First Interlude' 'Part Two: A River of Blood' 'January 2007' 'New Year's Deaths' 'The Revelation' 'A Creepy Doll' 'Gil Takes a Fall' 'December 2015' 'Revisiting the Past' 'At the Movies' 'Death Tolls Rising' 'It's Christmas Again' 'The Second Interlude' 'Part Three: The Tunnel's End' 'February 2007' 'A Bloody Valentine' 'Into the Lair' 'Beating the Shadow (I)' 'Promises' 'January 2016' 'I Can't Take It Anymore!' 'God, Help Us All' 'Beating the Shadow (II)' 'The Last Interlude' 'Epilogue: Eternal Scars' The epilogue starts in February of 2016. Forms of the Shadow The Shadow, the antagonist of Nine Years, is a supernatural, shape-shifting being from the far reaches of Alpha Centauri. Here is a list of forms the Shadow assumes throughout the book, in chronological order. * The clawed Hand that forces Gil's left arm into the photo and instigates the ladder-like slash cuts. * The Roadrunner's reanimated Skeleton, which tries to peck out Wiley's eyeballs. * The Imperial Eagle on Gil's German flag when Vector and Gil play the keyboard, which instigates blood to ooze from the walls. * The Crows, when the Eagle emerges from the German flag and transforms. * The Eyeball, which attempts to attack Ren while he enjoys the scenery. It is defeated when Ren throws shards of broken glass into Its cornea and causes It to release blood and pus, which, after It disappears, turns into fresh water. Trivia * To date, this is the longest novel Gilbert has ever written, totaling 28 chapters (including the prologue, epilogue, and interludes). * The title of this novel refers to the difference of time between the horrors that ensued throughout the story.